A Horsey Hol
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: Amy and Ty are doing well at Heartland and love having their cheerful 5 year old daughter around. Then they get a call from a high school asking if they could send 2 students there for a month. What will the students think of Heartland? What will Amy and Ty think of the students? What will Maddie think of having two boy teens in her home? I had to do a fanfic with Tamy and Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

A Horsey Hol

Chapter 1

**Hey. I found a plan of this I did about a month back and wasn't sure whether to upload or not but I thought, what harm could it do? I had to do a fanfic with my 2 favourite couples EVER in and together soooooooooooo here's what I came up with. It obviously has Tamy and Klaine since they quite obviously the BEST couples EVER! Here's the first chapter. Enjoy! x**

Chapter 1

Amy Fleming walked out of her horse, Spartan's stall and smiled as a 5 year old girl ran into the barn. She crouched down as the girl flew her arms around her.

"Hey Maddie. What are you doing up so early?" She asked as the girl pulled away from her.

"Daddy told me to come out and help you" the girl said.

"Is daddy up?" Amy asked, standing up.

"Yeah. He's making breakfast." Maddie replied, bouncing.

"OK. Should we go up?" Amy asked, standing up straight to stretch her back.

"Yep." Maddie said and bounded off towards the house. Amy stood up and followed. They walked up to the house, Maddie running ahead, Amy smiling.

"Daddy!" Maddie screeched as they reached the house. Ty Borden appeared in the doorway and smiled at his wife-to-be and 3 year old daughter.

"Hey Maddie." Ty said, crouching down. Then he looked up at Amy.

"Hey Babes."

"Hey hun. How's breakfast going? Oh! I just remembered. I got a call from a high school yesterday. They wanted to send a group of kids here." Amy said, walking over to the oven.

"Why?" Ty asked, following her.

"I don't know. They didn't say. You don't mind, do you?" Amy turned to him and threw her hands around his neck. Ty put his arms around her waist.

"Not if you're sure you think you can handle it." He said, softly.

"Sure I can. You'll help too, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. When are they coming?" Ty asked.

"Two are coming tomorrow morning. They wanted to let two come before anyone else." Amy replied. Ty sighed in relief. Amy smiled at him.

"K. What are you going to do with them exactly?"

"I don't know. Take them for trail rides. Teach them what we do. If they want to know, that is."

"OK. Let's hope they do." Ty said.

"Now, eat up and then we can start working the horses."

"K. Maddie. Breakfast's ready." Amy called. There was a pounding of feet coming down the stairs and then Maddie appeared in the doorway.

After breakfast, the 3 of them walked down to the barn.

"I'll work with Sparrow." Ty called.

"K. Me and Maddie will take Spartan and Tammy for a ride." Amy called back.

Tammy was a Shetland that Maddie had fallen in love with. Unfortunately, Tammy would be going back to her owners very soon.

"K. See you later." Ty said, leading Sparrow out of his stall.

"Bye." Amy said, vanishing into Spartan's stall.

**Hey. There's the first chapter. I love Maddie. She's so sweet. She was going to be 3 but I'm gonna struggle keeping it a reasonably clever 5 year old which is why she is now 5. sorry if she speaks like she's well over 5, I'm so used to writing teen/adult. I've never written for a kid before. Hopefully I'll get used to it and not sound too grown up! Anyways, there was a bit of Tamy. Klaine will most definitely be here soon! Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey. kitty8998 here. I actually don't think I have anything to go on about today! WOW! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Amy and Maddie soon had Spartan and Tammy tacked up and were out on a trail. It was a straight one without any hills. It was the one Amy and Ty used when Maddie rode with them.

"Mummy?" Maddie asked, looking up at Amy.

"Yes?"

"Who are those people you and daddy were talking about this morning?"

"How did you hear about that?"

"My room's just above the kitchen. Who are they?" Maddie asked. _How did she know her room was above the kitchen? _Amy wondered. _She's certainly clever... must get it from me!_

"It's just a high school. They wanted to send their 'Glee Club'." Amy answered.

"What's a 'Glee club'?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it's a bit like a kind of performing club. I think."

"Oh. Why do they want to come?"

"I'm not sure. 2 of them are coming tomorrow for a trial month."

"Boys or girls?"

"I don't know. They didn't say." Amy said. She could tell Maddie was hoping for girls but she really wasn't sure who they'd send.

"OK."  
"You have to be good, OK? Whether they're boys or girls."

"Yep. OK."

"Good girl. Do you want to head back now?"

"Yep."

"OK. Let's go."

They arrived back an hour later and saw Ty waiting for them. Amy dismounted and walked over to Ty with Maddie following.

"You got a call." Ty said when they reached him.

"Who from?" Amy asked.

"The high school."

"OK. Do you know what they wanted?"

"They just said about arranging the last part of tomorrow. I said you'd call them back."

"OK. Can you cool Spartan off please?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Amy said and hurried off to the house.

"Where's mummy going?" Maddie asked.

"She has to go and call the high school. Shall we go cool these horses off?"

"Yep." Maddie said.

Inside the house, Amy punched in the number on the side.

"Hello. It's Amy Fleming from Heartland."

"Hello Ms. Fleming. I just wanted to arrange the final arrangements."

A few minutes later, they had arranged it.

"Ok. So the school's happy to drop them off tomorrow and pick them up when the months done, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. And they'll arrive at 8.00am tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Yes."

"And you'll pick them up at 7.00pm after the month is up?"

"Correct."

"Ok," Amy said, quickly writing everything down on a piece of paper.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes. Goodbye." Amy hung up and jogged down to the barn to tell Ty the arrangements.


	3. RIP Cory

**Heya. OK. I get back from Paris to hear the Cory news and practically sobbed. Any mention of him makes tears well up.**

**Rest in peace Cory. You were loved by all your fans. You were such an inspiration and an absolutely amazing idol to have. You will be sorely missed by all your fans, family and friends. Glee won't be the same without you. Not without you. Not without Finn. You played the best Finn ever. You will always be remembered and remain in our hearts. We love you Cory. Our prayers go to Lea. We are all here for her. And we know you are her guardian angel, looking down on her. We really do love you Cory.**

**OK. I feel slightly better know. I still miss him tons though. I know you aren't meant to A/N s as seperate chapters but I just really had to write this. Ok. Bye!**


End file.
